1. Field
This document relates to an organic light emitting display device and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
An organic light emitting element used in an organic light emitting display device is a self-luminous element in which an emission layer is formed between two electrodes. The organic light emitting element is an element that emits light when electrons and holes are injected from an electron injection electrode (cathode) and a hole injection electrode (anode) to an emission layer and excitons created by recombination of the injected electrons and holes transition from an excited state to a base state.
The organic light emitting display device is divided into a top-emission type, a bottom-emission type, and a dual-emission type according to a light emission direction. The organic light emitting display device is divided into a passive matrix type and an active matrix type according to a driving method.
In the organic light emitting display device, when a scan signal, a data signal, power, etc. are supplied to a plurality of subpixels arranged in a matrix, selected subpixels emit light, thereby displaying an image.
To improve the light emission efficiency and color coordinates of a display, the organic light emitting display device has adopted a microcavity structure in which the thickness of red, green, and blue subpixels is varied. Also, the organic light emitting display device has adopted a stack structure using two emission layers as a way to improve the light emission efficiency and color coordinates of the display panel.
However, it was not easy to control thickness because the microcavity structure and stack structure according to the conventional art basically employ a multilayer structure. Moreover, the conventional microcavity structure and stack structure using the multilayer structure caused the rise in manufacturing costs due to the increased amount of materials used and the increased thickness. Further, the conventional microcavity structure and stack structure using the multilayer structure caused the increase in defect rates resulting from the increased number of processes, the increased costs of additional equipment for a chamber, and the increased number of fine metal masks depending on structures.